Another Winchester
by CatherineWinner
Summary: They're settled in their old age. They hunt together, fight together, live and love together. They're happy. So when a mistake from the past comes back to haunt them they learn things about each other that could ruin them forever. [Light Wincest]
1. Chapter 1

I'm devoting this fic to you who PMed me encouraging me to write a full length story. You know who you are, and I adore you for it!And to all my new SPN readers who have made me feel oh so loved even though I've only been writing SPN for a short time, you all rock and I hope you enjoy this! More as soon as possible!

Present day

He glared fiercely at his phone on the first ring. No way in hell was he answering that. He knew exactly who it was and he'd rather burn in hell for all eternity then answer it.

Sam was lying on a random hotel bed, his back pressed up against the wall and his ever loyal computer on his lap. Images and reports of the local folklore covered the screen.

He'd been hunting on his own for a grand total of three weeks and he missed his brother terribly.

The phone died for a moment, signaling to Sam that his voice mail had been activated. Twelve seconds later his phone screamed again. Sam gave a heavily sigh, pushed his computer to the empty side of the bed and reached for the small cell phone.

He blinked in surprise when the name on the tiny screen read 'Dad'. It was pressed against his ear before he could even realize it.

"Dad?"

"Sam." His father's voice sighed. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for three days, are you hurt?"

A sudden wave of guilt flooded Sam, he lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. "No…um…I thought you were Dean."

"No but he's the reason I'm calling." John started his voice hard full of authority, just the way Sam remembered from his childhood.

"Dad, look I appreciate what you're-"

"I'm not trying to get you two back together," John stepped on his sentence. "But I got a call from him early this morning. He said he was hurt and couldn't finish a job. Asked me to come and get him."

"What?" Sam gasped, his fingers tightening around the phone. "How bad? What happened? Where is he? Dad we have to get to him! Dean would never ask you to come and get him and he'd never admit to you that he couldn't finish a job!"

He heard his father's heavily sigh, "I know, Sammy, that's why I'm calling you. I'm in Florida…and I can't leave this hunt. I need

you to get him."

Sam felt his concern for his brother vanish in the temporary rage against his father. "Why am I not surprised? Your son could be dying but it's more important to save other people."

"You're the one who left him." John shot back.

"What? I thought you were happy when we ended things. Ya know…I didn't think you wanted your sons fucking." Sam snarled, in the back of his mind he knew he was just trying to hurt his father. For no reason at all other then he was in pain himself. It only seemed fair.

"You're right I don't. But I don't want you on your own either. We live in a dangerous world and what just happened to Dean is proof enough. So swallow your god damn pride and apologize or whatever go get him and get back to work. That's an order."

Sam ground his jaw angrily as he listened to the dial tone for a brief second then slammed the phone closed. Three minutes later he was closing the motel, his backpack swung over one shoulder and his computer bag in hand.

He slide into his rental car and tried not to remind himself that he was suppose to be avoiding his brother.

Eighteen hours and forty-five minutes later he's almost there. He wanted to spend the entire trip going over how all he was going to do was help his brother, patch the son of a bitch up then leave. This didn't change anything. He was still mad as hell at him and seeing Dean a little bruised and bloodily wasn't going to change that.

He scanned the small town of Powell Wyoming. There were only three different motels and his brother's car was as easily spotted as the neo lights. Toward the middle of town Sam pulled into the cheap motel and parked beside his brother's impala.

Despite himself Sam sighed with relief upon seeing the car again. It was the closest thing to home he ever had, and seeing it again reminded him of everything he was giving up.

Sam groaned inwardly. If simply seeing the damn car made him waver, seeing Dean was going to make him throw the whole thing to the wind and fall back into his brothers' arms.

Sam walked toward the door, glancing briefly toward the Curtin windows. He raised his fist to the door and silently repeated to himself all the reasons he was done with his brother.

He cheated. He lied. He cheated. He risked their lives. He cheated. He risked the lives of the people they were trying to save. He cheated. He didn't care when Sam left.

He cheated.

His fist made contact with the cheaply made door. "Dean, open the door!"

He heard a brief scramble. The sounds of his brother falling off the bed, followed by a string of curse actually made Sam smile for the first time in three weeks.

He forced the smile from his face as the door swung open. At the first sight of his brother all traces of amusement left Sam's mind.

His brother's jaw was bruised; both his lips were swollen and ripped. His left eye was beaten to nearly closure. His arm hung in a homemade sling that once was a pillow case. His bare chest revealed a huge bandage covering the better part of his stomach, the middle of the clean white cloth was drenched in blood.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam whispered, shocked

Dean leaned against the door, a smile on his face at seeing his brother. "Oh this and that. You know how it goes. Those damn girl scouts just won't take no for an answer. I swear I had to buy a semi load of cookies before they'd stop kicking the shit out of me."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt to ignore the seriousness of his injures.

"You're a stupid jackass you know that right? If you needed help you should have called me."

"Didn't think you'd come, even if I asked." Dean responded slowly, his eyes greedily scanning his brother's form.

Sam froze, his brother had a point. He probably wouldn't have. "So you called Dad?"

Dean turned and stumbled back to the bed, Sam stepped in. He scanned the room then let his eyes fall back to his brother. Only then realizing Dean was limping because his left pant leg was ripped off, revealing another wound.

"You forgive me yet?" Dean asked, falling back onto the bed, careful to avoid eye contact with him.

Sam stepped into the room and slammed the door closed behind him. "Not even close, you slimy bastard. But Dad called me and told me to get here and make sure you didn't die on him. So here I am. God knows what would happen if John Winchester lost one of his precious soldiers."

Dean rested against the headboard, "Wow, good to know hunting alone hasn't changed you Sammy."

"It's Sam." Sam snarled. "You need to get to the hospital. You're gonna get an infection and die." Sam dug into his pocket and pulled his cell phone from his coat pocket. "I'm calling an ambulance and getting your ass to hospital."

Dean was off the bed faster then either realized. It wasn't until his entire body twitched and stumbled did Dean reach out to the nightstand for support. "Don't think so Sammy. I'm just fine. Don't need no hospital. I took good care of myself…we've been doing it for years-"

Despite his waning desires to still be angry with his brother, Sam rushed forward, dropping his phone to the floor and slide his arms around Dean to help him stand.

Sam half lifted his brother and took the few steps back to the bed. He rested Dean on the bed, helped his slide back into position then yanked the blankets to cover him.

"Fine we'll do it your way. But I'm going to redo all those bandages...I know you suck at that and I'm not going to let you die from some stupid infection."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I do know how to apply disinfected, you over grown freak."

Sam stepped back and rested both hands on his hips. "But did you?"

The older brother looked away, "Bitch."

Sam smiled, "Jerk."

Sam tore off his jacket and threw it toward the table. "I'm going to get my first aid kit, think you can manage to survive while I'm gone?"

"Only if you promise to come back with a burger. I haven't eaten in days." Dean rolled his head to the side to look better at his brother.

Sam groaned, "Fine. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Don't die on me."

Dean watched his brother head toward the door; he stopped him with a single word.

"Sorry."

Sam stopped in shock then turned slowly. "What?"

Dean stared at Sam from the bed, "For everything. For making you come out here even though you want me to die a slow and painful death-"

"Dean I didn't mean that." Sam gasped quickly. Remembering the words he had used at his last confrontation with his brother.

Dean went on as if he hadn't said a thing. "And I know how hard it must have been for you to give everything up and come to make sure I was ok. Especially since you thought I was screwing around."

Sam's fist tightened, "Just let it go. This isn't the time-"

"But you have to know I wasn't! She was just making you think so because-" Dean continued desperately.

"Just stop Dean!" Sam swore out. "This isn't the time for you to lie to me! Can't you once just admit it?"

"I'm not going to admit to something I didn't do! You really want to know what happened little brother? I got wasted and flirted. That was all. She was there and all to willing to cooperate. So I made a mistake! Fine I admit it! But not the mistake you thought."

Dean said his tone high and full of the desperation that was apparent in his features.

Sam studied his brother with a quiet eye. "You told me to leave because you wanted to-"

"I wanted to hurt you. I was still pissed about you saving my ass from that hunt. It was good old fashion hurt pride. You saved my ass in front of Dad, Sammy. I was embarrassed." Dean muttered, resting one arm over his bruised and wrapped stomach. "I was so angry with you."

"So because I saved your ungrateful ass in front of dad you decided to let some woman all but rape you? What the hell Dean?" Sam glared at his brother and tried to ignore the tears beaming in his eyes.

Dean rolled his head back to the center of the board. "You're missing the point Sam. I was a jackass but I didn't sleep with her."

"You know what? I can't deal with this. I'm here to make sure you're not going to die anytime soon and that's it." Sam turned to the door.

Dean clamped his eyes closed and whispered the words he'd been whispering into the darkness every night for the past three

weeks. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Sam's hand flinched as it reached for the door handle. Sam bit his lip and allowed the tears to roll down his cheek. He wiped furiously at his face then turned.

Dean sensed his eyes on him and looked back at his brother. Sam stared at him with all his fears and emotions spread across his face. "I'm going to get food…we'll deal with this when you're feeling better Ok?"

"You gonna be here when I'm feeling better?"

Sam gave a single nod. "Can't seem to ever get far from you Dean. Can't seem to ever want to either."

Dean nodded silently and watched his brother yank the door open and flee. Seconds later he heard his brother's car roar to life and move from the parking lot.

He allowed himself a smile. Whether Sam knew it or not he was here to stay, Dean knew enough of his brother to know he'd already been forgiven.

Before Dean could continue to relish the feeling of his lover being back with him, he heard a shrill sound of a phone ringing. Dean groaned and lifted his head to look around the room. His phone was sitting silently on the table, another piercing ring directed Dean's glaze to the floor.

"Crap…"Dean muttered and he carefully began prying himself from the bed. The phone fall silent just as Dean stood. "Shit," he swore, annoyed by the object. Just as he attempted to seat himself it rang again. This time he caught it in time. He lifted the phone stiffly to his ear. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Um…I'm calling for Sam Winchester." A gentle female voice asked with a shaking tone.

Dean moved back to the bed and sat down, "This is his brother I can take a message."

"It's- um…not really something I can leave in a message. Do you know when he's going to be back?"

Dean smirked, assuming with all certainty it was a call for help concerning a pheromone. "Listen, he's not gonna be back for a while. It's alright you can leave the message with me and I can help you."

"This is actually a personal matter…" the woman went on, "And I really need to talk to Sam."

Dean gripped the phone tighter in annoyances, "Listen, lady, whatever you have to say to my brother you can say to me."

Silence filled the other end for a tense moment, "Your Dean right? He mentioned you a few times. Just tell Sam that Julie called and he needs to give me a call back as soon as possible. Ok Dean?" she added the last part in a patronizing tone that would have put Sam's to shame.

Dean's fist went white on the phone. "Unless you tell me what's so damn important and private Sammy ain't ever gonna hear you called, got it?"

"Just tell him-"

"Not happening Lady. Either tell me what's going on or I hang up and forget you ever called." Dean snapped.

"Fine," Julie's voice gasped, sobs filled her voice, "I'm…."

Dean heard the rest of the sentence then nothing more. He clamped the phone closed before the woman could go on. He fell into the bed, his mind flooding so fast with thoughts he felt his body begin to panic.

He'd just got him back. Sammy had just walked back into his life after three weeks of agonizing loneliness. Dean had spent every single day of that time missing his brother and praying to any god that would listen to bring back his Sammy.

Now he was going to lose him again. Just like that. Not a full ten minutes and he was already going to leave again. Dean didn't care when the hot tears poured down his face.

His fist tightened around the phone until he heard the crack of the outer plastic. The image of the last time his brother walked away, slamming the door in his wake flooded Dean's mind. He couldn't go through it again.

Dean's lifted his hand and threw the phone into the wall; he fell back and listened to it crack and break.

Twenty minutes later Sam walked through the door with a medical bag in one hand and a bag of subs in the other. Dean greeted him with a smile and complained that he wanted a burger not some wannabe chick food.

It wasn't until that night when Sam rested half naked against his brother's body did he even realize he was missing his phone. Dean never coppd to the knowledge of its whereabouts.


	2. Chapter 2

18 yrs later

He pulled his body from the bed, careful not to disturb his brother who lay, snoring softly, on the other side.

Sam swung his feet to the ground and rubbed furiously at his face. His head still throbbed. What a birthday.

Sam pushed himself off the motel mattress and headed toward the bathroom. He closed the door, turned to the mirror and stared at himself. What a fucking birthday.

He turned on the water reached down and cupped his hands under the streaming water. It felt good. Better than anything else in the last twenty four hours. Fucking birthday.

Dean had wanted to go to a bar. Birthdays were meant to be fun and apparently in Sam's mind for a museum and a book store we're fun. So they went to a bar and got drunk.

Sam smirked, still watching the water pour over his finger, it had been fun. Playing drinking games with his brother. Laughing over the stupidest jokes. Yeah it had been fun.

Until Sam's cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. Sam lifted a finger to silence his brother, Dean had told him to forget it. They were celebrating, no work on birthdays.

But Sam knew better, pressed the button then lifted the phone to his ear.

Despite the level of alcohol in his blood, Sam still remembered every word.

"Yeah?" He answered, his voice slurring.

"Sam Winchester?" a young, nervous voice asked.Sam frowned,

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Um…I'm…I'm Julie Mere's son."

Sam blinked a few times, Julie? Julie…Sam frowned then it hit him. Julie Meres.

"Oh Hello!" he forced a stability into his voice, then stood.

He covered the mouth piece long enough to whisper the world 'outside' to Dean.Dean frowned, sighed annoyed then nodded. Sam felt his eyes burn into his back as he left.Sam rushed from the crowd bar and into the parking lot. He walked to the Impala and leaned against the hood.

The cold fresh hair sobering him."So…do you have a name?" Sam asked lightly.

The boy coughed awkwardly, "Um…yeah, it's Paul, Paul Meres."

"Well it's very nice to be acquainted to you. I was very good friends with your mother back in the day. How is she?" Sam asked.

"She's actually the reason I'm calling." Paul started, Sam could hear the sudden change in his voice.

"Is she alright?" Sam breathed.

"She died." Paul sucked in a breath, Sam heard easily that the boy was fighting back tears. "She died two weeks ago."

"I'm so sorry," Sam gasped, "She was such a wonderful woman." Sam paused to allow himself to remember the woman who had welcomed him into her home whenever he was in need. "Was she ill?"

"No," Paul replied quickly, "That's what I need to talk to you about. My mom, she said some pretty crazy stuff about you. She said-" Paul paused and Sam held his breath. "Well it doesn't matter anymore because I think something happened to her."

"Paul, I'm afraid I don't understand," He understood and that's what he feared.

"I think she died…ya know…from your area of expertise." The teenager mumbled, his voice low.Sam swallowed.

"What makes you think that?"

"Let's just say a Forty year old woman doesn't suddenly die of old age. The doctors don't have any idea what their talking about, and all the research I've done is unless…"the boy sighed heavily, "Listen. She gave me this number and told me to call it if anything ever happened to her-"

"Wait, did she suspect she was going to die?" Sam asked suddenly.A heavily silence filled the other end for a moment. "Paul?" Sam said, "Paul are you still with me."

"She gave it to me because she didn't want me to be alone. She had no clue she was going to die."

Sam blinked. "I'm sorry? What?""You really don't know do you?" A harsh laugh escaped from Paul. Confusing Sam all the more. "She said she never told you….I guess she was telling the truth."

"You've lost me Paul. You're going to have to back up a little."

"I'm gonna have to back up a hell of a lot more then a little-Dad."

"Sam?" His brother's concerned voice broke his trance.

Sam looked up from the sink he wasn't seeing and turned to Dean.

"Hey, you need the bathroom?" he switched off the faceted and wiped his hands across his pants.Dean frowned.

"What's with you man? I've been standing here the last few minutes trying to get your attention. You ok?"

Sam nodded, "Fine. Just tired."

Dean stepped forward and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. "That's because you were tossing and turning every five seconds last night. You were moaning so bad I was beginning to think there were evil invisible goblins attacking you."

"I was?" Sam tried to blink away the guilt in his eyes. "Sorry."

Dean stared then allowing his frown to grow, "Alright, what's going on?"

Sam stepped around him and walked back toward the single bed. "Nothing, let's just get going. We have to get the Impala another set of front tires and if I remember right we do need an oil change."

Dean leaned against the bathroom door way. "The Impala can wait. You need to tell me what's going on."

Sam began pulling clothing out of his bag, not even looking his at his brother. "I think that's the first time you've ever said anything about the Impala that doesn't imply it's sent from the heavens-"

"Dude you've been acting anxious since you got that phone call. Are you going to tell me what it was about or am I going to have to beat the shit out of you then check your recent call log."

Sam smirked, "Like you could even figure it out. You're the one who has a hard time with the internet."

"Sam I'm serious."Sam stopped, he stared at the worn jeans in his hands then looked at Dean.

"Someone called me and told me a good friend of mine had passed away."

Dean blinked in surprise but the frown didn't disappear. "Geez, Sorry Sam. Was he from your Stanford days?"

Sam flinched, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by either, "Yeah…she was a friend from my Stanford days."

"She?" Dean asked softly.

Sam dropped his eyes, "She was my friend while I was with Jess…and after."

Dean felt his hand at his side tighten, "After? You mean the second time you were at Stanford?"

The younger man nodded, his eyes still locked to the floor.

"Yeah, she was the person I went to after…"Sam glanced briefly up, "well after I left you. She was the person who opened her home to me."

Dean fought against the jealousy that still lingered, he forced himself to remember that Sam was there, with him, and had been for the last 18 years.

"So what else's got you tied in knots?"

Sam lifted his eyes angrily, "What? The fact that she's dead isn't enough to make me upset? Why does there have to be more?"

"Because I know you. If your friend had died you would have told me, made me come back and we'd go talk then go to bed. Instead you sat through four more rounds, and three games of pool until we got back. Then you didn't say a damn thing until I pried. Which tells me something else is going on. So you gonna tell me or not?"

"Your analysing skills are brilliant, Sherlock." Sam snapped.

"It ain't like that Sam," Dean groaned, "I just know you."

"Hate to break it to you bro," Sam growled, "But you don't know everything."

"So what don't I know Sam?" He threw back.

Sam flinched and dropped his head."Out with it Sam." Dean threatened firmly, "You know I'm going to find out so you might as well be the one to tell me."

"You really want to know Dean?" Sam lifted his eyes and cursed himself for allowing tears to fill them. "Because I have to say I'm not even sure I wanted to know."

Dean took another step forward, he reached out to touch him just as Sam spoke the worlds that would tare his world apart.

"I have a son."The last thing Sam could make out was Dean's stunned and furious face.

He heard his brother's harsh intake of breath then heard him rush from the room. By the time Sam heard the door slam close his eyes were blurred by tears.

Thanks for reading and please remember to review!!


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't surprised by his brother's actions. He'd probably have done worse if he'd heard Dean mutter those words to him. Sam stepped from the bathroom, pulled on a new pair of jeans and sighed. He knew Dean would be heading back in to the bar.

He had time, to pack, to think….to prepare.

He stuffed the random clothing and all their personal items into the two bags sitting on the unused bed. When he finished back he walked back into the bathroom.

_This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening_.

Sam stared at himself in the mirror. Proud that his face was a mask of patience. His shaggy brown hair only showed a few strands of gray, nothing less gave way to his age. He was calm, in control, collected.

Suddenly Sam yanked from the sink, dropped to his knees and vomited into the toilet.

As his body retched and his stomach ached, acid burnt his throat forcing tears to swelled in his eyes.

_This wasn't happening…he was going to lose his brother. _

Twenty minutes later Sam walked into the bar. That collected mask replaced perfectly.

He immediately scanned the bar looking for his brother, then blinked in surprise when his eyes landed on Dean in the back corner.

His head down, a mug of beer in his hand and his eyes red from holding in tears. Sam wondered how in a matter of minutes his brother's appearance could change so radically.

"Dean." Sam sighed, walking forward and stopping in front of his brother's table.

"Go away Sam." Dean hissed out, not even looking up.

Sam sighed. "Dean I got a phone call from someone _claiming_ to be my son. I didn't say he was."

"When you left…19 years ago…you slept with that chick?" Dean asked looking up, each of his words slow and carefully spoken. "His mom?"

"Yes." Sam said sadly, his stood firmly before his brother. "She was my friend for a long time, when I got back to Pato alto. I was messed up. Angry with you, depressed because of the whole thing with dad…"

"And-" Dean glared. "Go on," he ordered angrily.

Sam sighed, yanking the chair beside Dean out and dropping down. "I stayed until I got that a call from dad about a hunt a few hours north of Stanford." He said then studied his brother. "It was a mistake to be with her, but considering I thought you had started it by having a affair yourself, it seemed logical."

"Expect I didn't and you did." Dean snapped back.

"You really want to throw this in my face right now Dean? Don't you think we have better things to worry about right now?" Sam tried desperately.

"Yeah like this kid claiming to be your love child." Dean lifted the beer mug to his lips and emptied it in one swallow.

"I don't think this is really a joking matter." Sam blinked back anger.

Dean lifted his arm towards the bartender, singling he wanted another. He turned his face to his brother, not even a hint of amusement apparent on his face. "Does it really look like I think this is funny Sammy? I don't think I've ever been this pissed at you."

Sam dropped his eyes to the dirty table. His brother was justified, he had ever right to be madder then hell at him. But Sam didn't want to let go, he didn't think he could.

"Dean I need you. I don't even know if he's telling the truth or not…But I'm still going to need you to help me figure it out. I'm going to need you afterwards."

"_What?" Sam muttered._

_Paul sighed tiredly, "You slept with my mom 18 years ago then left before she could tell you she was pregnant. She tried to get a hold of you a few times and it never went anywhere."_

Sam felt his body slump against the Impala, he had to grip the phone tighter to keep it from falling from his fingers.

"_Are you there?"_

"_Yes," Sam sighed, his breath heavy._

"_Listen I don't want anything from you, I don't want you as a father, I don't want money or anything. I just want you to find whatever killed my mom."_

"You need me? Wow all of a sudden you need me, that's convenient." Dean glared at him.

"Dean," Sam sighed.

Dean ignored his brother as a young waitress came to drop off another mug. He winked and smiled at her and accepted the beer. He watched her walk away, looked at Sam then lifted the new mug back to his lips.

"Go to hell, Sam."

"Dean," Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean guzzled the beer, slammed it against the table with a vengeance. "You're un-fucking-believable you know that right?"

"I can imagine how angry you are but you're overacting." Sam said calmly, ignoring the looks of all the random strangers.

Dean didn't seem to notice or care about the attention they were drawing. "You have a son with someone!" he nearly shouted, his voice just a level below.

"I didn't know!" Sam gasped, trying to get through to Dean. "I didn't know!"

Dean shook his head, as if that simple fact didn't matter.

"You slept with someone else."

"Don't even go there! You've slept with hundreds of woman." Sam pointed out, the fury he'd buried deep on that matter coming to the surface. "Even while we were trying to get together. Don't you dare start with me. I've all but played your wingman. You have no right-"

"Shut the hell up Sam." Dean slammed the mug back on the table.

The funny thing was what made Dean most angry was the reminder that someone else had a part of his Sammy. It irrigated him to no extent…Sammy was his, always had been. There wasn't a bond stronger in the world, they were family by blood, family by choice, lovers….Sammy was his. Goddamn it…no one was allowed to have him. Any part of him.

"What if…" Dean started, forcing his voice to lower.

"What if what?"

"What if you have to decide between going back to California and hunting?" Dean asked slowly, his eyes lowered. It wasn't the question, and Sam easily read the real one.

Sam's blinked. "Are you asking me choose between you and want could be my son?"

"What is I was?" Dean lifted his eyes and met his eyes.

Sam stared. After a long moment his eyes hardened, "I'd choose you but never forgive you for it."

"Sam." Dean stared in surprise, he hadn't expected that. Ever.

Sam rubbed a hand over his eyes. "We don't even know if he's really my son. He could just be some con artist, but either way, you acting like this isn't helping anything, Dean. If he's really my son…. are you going to leave me?" He looked up at his brother, his eyes a mix of fear and a challenge.

"Sammy, it's been you and me most of our lives." Dean sighed, leaning forward he started again, "In fact more then most our lives. These last few years. After Bobbie and Ellen's death…we lost everyone we ever knew. This new bred of hunters are children with no idea what the hell they're doing. I just don't think I can deal without you. And yeah, I know how fucking lame that sounds but it's the truth-"

"Dean, I'm not going to leave you. Even if it's the truth, and he's my long lost son…he made it clear he just wants us to hunt the thing that killed Julie. You're not going to lose me….." Sam responded gently, and then leaned forward in speculation. "but there's something else going on. Something you're not telling me."

Dean immediately leaned back in his seat, eyes dropped to the table. "No…just worried…I don't like this. I'm worried that I could lose you because of some stupid mistake I made 19 years ago-"

"Dean, I overacted when I left you," Sam leaned on the table, "don't do this. It's going to be alright."

"I should have never let you go. I should have locked you in our room and shown you I never wanted to have an affair…" Dean's eyes glazed over at the memory. It had been so damn stupid. It was a mistake from the second it began with him. He wanted……needed to prove himself a man before his father, however pushing away Sammy had been the price. It was the one of the worst choices he'd ever made. And now it was coming to bit him in the ass.

"Dean?" Sam asked softly.

Dean looked up, tears swimming in his eyes. "I can't lose you Sammy…"

"You won't." Sam extended a hand across the table, "Dean you're confusing me. You're not going to lose me even if I have a son."

Dean looked around, unbelieving his brother's words.

"Well what do you think I'm gonna do? Just say 'ok Dean, it was fun, don't forget to send me a postcard at Christmas?'" Sam smiled, "If he really is mine….then we'll figure something out. And it's like he said…he doesn't need me or want me in his life. So just calm down."

Dean sighed, he wanted to believe him, he wanted to believe that once Sam was given a shot at a normal life that he would turn it down in favor of him. But it nawed at him, this wasn't going to end well.

Dean took another long swallow of his drink then looked at Sam. "Where did you said you'd meet him?"

Sam smiled. "Thanks Dean."

Dean smirked, "What are brothers for?"

Two days later they reached the rendezvous. Dean hadn't had a worse few days since their father died. His stomach was constantly twisting, he couldn't lose the feeling that this was the calm before the storm.


End file.
